Bitter Fruits
by martinique
Summary: HinataNeji, based on The Little Things Universe. They are making the choices that will affect the rest of their lives, but will they choose to admit their feelings for one another, or will this be the first place they draw the line? Konoha's politics loom
1. Chapter 1: Making Changes

_Bitter Fruits_

**Author:** Starapple/Martinique

**Rating: **T/M (for theme, depending on how you view first cousins, no graphic descriptions)

**Pairings:** Hinata+Neji

**Warnings:** Incestual thoughts, based on The Little Things Universe.

**Summary: **Hinata and Neji reflect on their relationship, and the lengths they've gone to get where they are now. Revelations may give them a chance at happiness.

**Author Notes:** If you've read The Little Things, this is a continuation, but focuses on other characters. I may write a few more one-shot pieces focusing on other characters and their relationships. If you want to start from the beginning, start at The Little Things (15 chapters: main - NaruSasuNaru, NaruGaa, side - LeeSaku), Epilogue: At Home, A Return and then Root to Life (all one-shots, the last one is set in chapter 12 and is a ShikaInoChou). This story takes place around the same time as A Return.

**xxx**

The year after Gaara's death was marked by fast progress and the near-complete integration of the Sand Village. Konoha was alive with the sounds of construction, and even their home, a modernised version of the old Hyuuga Clan building in Old Konoha was still undergoing the finishing touches. Hinata did up her shinobi gear, and right on time as he was every morning, Neji knocked.

"Come in." She called out sedately. The door was already half-open, but they had their habits, their rituals that they clung to. A line of lip gloss, a pat at hair that's been slicked down and she turns to him, ready to face the rest of the day as a medic nin, and as the de-facto head of the family. There may have been doubts once upon a time as to who would lead, but now it was understood that she stood at the apex.

Neji's forehead was clear. It was a daily reminder of the power she now wielded, the reason why she would not let go of it. It was also a daily reminder of the problems it now caused her. Neji was her closest friend. Long gone were the days when they had been on different sides, Hiashi's effective apology had seen to that.

Sometimes, he was too close. He never stepped beyond the line, but long had it gone from a deep gratitude for removing the seal to an idolization of her, placing her on a pedestal that barely gave her room to move.

On her better days, it was her motivation to remain this perfect placid person, undisturbed by the machinations deep within the Hyuuga Clan that continued to this day. On others, it made her fear at what may lie in her cousins heart, made her plan even more social engagements where she insisted on male escorts for herself, female for him. As if she could draw a wedge, even though everyone spoke of them together - a portmanteau of words to form 'Hinaji'.

"Are you ready?" He wouldn't be there unless she was. Rote. She clung to it, as much as she detested it. He presents his arm to her without waiting, and out they walk to breakfast.

It is a Wednesday. On Wednesday's, Hinata starts early, 6am, before breakfast is served at the clan. Neji has his usual day shift at the Konoha Police Forces, but he insists on walking her as if she were still a civilian. She accepts his overtures without complaint and inbred grace. They make a picturesque smudge on the horizon as they walk., talk a bare minimum as they ask each other about what they have to do today, who they will see, all to the limits of clearance and the closest blood ties.

Hinata's mind is an iron carapace, storing the tales of her life, the lives of her family, of her friends. She holds them central to her being, so that she may always know where to find her center, to be steady in the daytime rush of emotion and activity, that flurry of movement that can brush people off their feet and into benign treachery (an image of Sasuke forms in her mind, but he's Naruto's, and that makes it acceptable).

After a short amount of time, her arm drops gently back to her side, as does his, and they continue sedately on towards the hospital where Hinata now teaches alongside Sakura and a handful of other young successes while healing and filling out paperwork. Dawn has risen, and the birds strengthen their second chorus, chanting warnings even fortune-tellers shy from.

He doesn't start for another hour. He's such a familiar face that people simply lower their eyes respectfully and get on with their business. The nurses are petulantly gruff, male and female, teasing and attempting to extract banter. He mimics a stone, but she knows that he would weep blood for her now if she asked, needed him to. The nurses don't mind though. They know how he is, and he's merely their pawn, a talking point to chew over at lunch and during the lulls life brings them when missions go well and academy children aren't yet throwing weapons for practice.

He sits and watches her. Hinata is almost used to it now, the interested warmth of his eyes on hers as she gathers her materials together (even though, rigid and as organised as she is, they are already all in the right place from the night before).

The water burbles from where Neji's turned the kettle on, and he's on his feet, moving with precision and efficiency. His shoulders are broad – and that's enough to tell Hinata that she too may well be guilty of overstepping her boundaries, of perhaps being too watchful. This childhood obsession has turned from hate to something else.

She's struggling to keep it platonic.

Tea is ready in moments, and they enjoy it, sipping at it with usual style. Sasuke once told her that even in the jungle, even in that last war, their backs had been rigid while still, spine elongated and strongly held in form. He admired it.

It felt so long ago now, when she still blushed at seeing Naruto, when Sasuke made her keep her wits about her, and seeing Neji filled her with dread. Time moves on though, and some things change. And in her life, many had since she'd wrest the reins of control away from the old men and women that dominated the upper echelons of the Hyuuga Clan. Now they were under her control, sipping their new morning tea that induced confusion and mild dementia in their minds.

She never knew she could be so ruthless, practicing on animals until she found the hand combination that made the seal flow away, showing it to her father whose widened eyes in shock could not be faked, letting her know that she had finally healed the divide between the Main and Branch House.

"_We're going to see Hiashi."_

Neji let her run the house. That's the way it felt, but she never expected him to truly want the responsibility, she now understood as much. He wanted only the opportunity to be considered.

"_Remove the seal, father."_

She sometimes wished that their bloodline limit had deigned to give them pupils. You could never tell where a Hyuuga may be focusing. It was a double-edged sword.

_A long pause swallowed the room. _

"_Fine."_

It was strange to think that a 40 strong hand combination could wipe away years of discontent.

_Hiashi returned to his books, sipping tea. Dismissed, they breathed out their thanks and retreated. Neji in shock, and her then too when he pulled her to him, hugging her around curves that had just arrived, tight, tight, tight until she nearly couldn't breathe, and her hands came up to hold him to her, stroking the length of hair that adorned his head. So gentle..._

And sometimes she wondered what she would have to do to make him hold her like that; though she told herself that she just wanted to be held _like that_, not necessarily by _him_.

It was the quiet _clink_ of a cup in front of her that brought her back. Looking over the lip of the fine china, she took a sip under lowered lashes. He would stand any moment and leave for his work. She would feel his lingering presence, but that too would fade for a few hours until they met again for breakfast, for lunch, and then mid-afternoon for them to walk home together. This time she would be waiting for him by the shops, admiring something. He would offer her his arm, she would accept, because they lived by habit, rote and duty.

"_Step carefully, Hinata. This is your generation."_

_**The End?**_

In a way I like leaving it there... but there's still so much that could be said, particularly from Neji's point of view. Any comments?


	2. Chapter 2: Revealing Secrets

**Bitter Fruits: Chapter 2**

-

-

-

-

She wasn't ancient, but her days of accepting missions had long passed. Her death had been of natural causes, a progressive, terminal disease that finally took her heartbeats away. Neji could only assume that she knew the end was coming, because she bequeathed his grandmother's secret to him. She had died carrying the secret of her infidelity with her.

Everyone in the Hyuuga Clan was related. It was how the Byakugan stayed within the family. But the piece of paper he held in his hands told him that his father and his uncle were not identical twins, but fraternal twins with different fathers. They looked so much the same, but then everyone in the Clan did.

He still wasn't sure why _he_ had been given this information, instead of Hinata as the leader of the Clan. He should tell her. He had only just begun to understand it himself, and something in him was gnawing, telling him that this was _his_ chance to do something about his relationship with Hinata.

He just didn't know what he wanted. He wanted her to be happy. As happy as he was at finally being free, thanks to her tireless work. She'd surprised him, and now he felt like clearing all obstacles out of her way and swearing undying allegiance.

Now he would gladly lay his life down for her, Main House and everything.

He knew he was in deep trouble. He could barely keep himself from overstepping the self-imposed boundaries. He suspected that Hinata had an inkling of the way that he felt, she was always asking him what he thought of the women she had set him up with. What he didn't say, and could barely admit to himself is that he compared them to her, and found them coming up short.

Even his colleagues on the Konoha Police Force joked around about how he only had eyes for his cousin. But with this information – they were even more distantly related than before. He had no reason to doubt it. She was branch house too, the sister of the man responsible for one of the twins. And a medic nin specialising in guarding the DNA of the Hyuuga Clan. He wondered how many secrets she had guarded and disposed off in her will. He just hated the fact that he would never find out who was responsible for which twin...

In the end, he lay himself down to sleep, excusing himself from their evening card and board games. Sleep came uneasily, and he found himself dreaming of how Hinata would take it, whether she would smile, whether she would be shocked and angry at the deception. He felt oddly blasé about the actual deception, it was the consequence that interested him far more and left him with a decision to make. How would he break the news? Would he be able to keep a smile off his face, cover his dark thoughts, his dark desires? Why did it still feel so wrong to want her?

Rarely did he admit to himself that is what he wanted. But she knew. And _when_ he told her what he knew, she knew he would declare war for her affections and tolerate no faux competition.

He woke an hour earlier than usual, to the first chorus of birds. He hadn't felt this agitated in years, since before the move to New Konoha. The long trek was not yet a dim memory in his mind. He got up and started some warm-up exercises, going through meditation exercise to focus and channel his mind. It felt good, muscle memory taking over as he went through the motions. Once finished, he went to the men's baths and cleaned up. He tried to maintain the stillness he had just spent an hour attaining, but the thought of seeing Hinata with this new knowledge made his heart beat anxiously.

Drying off and dressing, he occupied himself with what he would have to do today, mind hovering nevertheless on the issue he attempted to keep at the fringes. The police was undergoing internal restructuring, and he had yet to decide whether he would agree to lead his own division, or whether he would accept a position in ANBU.

ANBU wasn't for everyone. It took a certain mentality, or perhaps absence of one, to endure it. But taking part in ANBU gave one carte blanche for the rest of one's life. Fellow shinobi understood that what ANBU did was, while sometimes ethically questionable, nevertheless of total importance to the continued stability and enjoyment of life in Konoha. But he no longer felt as if he needed it. He was secure in the knowledge of his own abilities, and he certainly did not want to unnecessarily risk his life, when he could contribute just as effectively through the intelligence arm of the police force. _And stay with Hinata._

The birds were at the end of their first opus, propelling himself through the silence he made his way to Hinata's bedroom. It was time, she would be awake. They operated on clock-work, and it would have been wrong to unsettle her day by disturbing her earlier. The halls of the Hyuuga building, while wider than the old buildings, still felt oppressive as he progressed further into the compound – the style had been maintained throughout.

He knocked, half-opening the door, then proceeding upon her admitting his entry. Her back was to him, and her hair fell in a dark smudge down her back, framing her hips. He wanted to take her in his arms as he had last done when his seal had been removed.

"Hinata." he breathed. She turned around to him, a quizzical expression on her face. He steeled himself. If anything, she deserved to know. Hanabi to a lesser extent, but she most certainly did. "I - you know there was something in the will for me."

"Yes." Hinata nodded, responding to the unasked question, eyes open and willing. His heart was beating very fast.

"Our grandmother – she wasn't faithful." Hinata frowned, and was about to open her mouth to say something when he went on. "Our fathers are fraternal twins. And they have different fathers. That's what it said. We are distant half-cousins." He paused, waiting for her response. The distance between them suddenly seemed unbearable, his breath caught in his lungs at the force of the desire to hug her, sweep back her hair and kiss her. He thought she might look delightful with kiss-bruised lips.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion, she sat abruptly back on the neatly made bed.

"We are ... half-cousins?" she repeated, as if she couldn't quite fathom the meaning of the words, and Neji thought he may stop breathing if they didn't return to some semblance of order, routine. Their habits shaped their lives, and while this interruption brought opportunities for him, it depended entirely on Hinata. He almost wished he had never found this out. If she rejected him now, he doubted he'd be able to accept it graciously. He was caught, trapped in the net of his affections for her. He couldn't imagine looking at another woman the way he did with her now, their lives were too closely intertwined.

"_We're going to see Hiashi."_

Everyone in the Clan is related, its how the bloodline limit remains in the House. And inter-marriages are permitted, but it went without saying that prior to this new information, they had been considered too close to do so.

"_Remove the seal, father."_

Neji approached her bed, standing in front of her. They were breaking all the conventions they had swaddled themselves in to avoid this – this thing that they could not name but both felt. He knew it now, knew it in the way Hinata's hands came up and clutched at the bleach-white cloth he wore, and peered up with eyes he saw through himself. He brought his hands to rest on her shoulders, pulling her towards him, embracing her, he lent over her. Perhaps she could feel the agitated thump of his heart. Pulling away, he dropped to his haunches in front of her, hands moving to her face, bringing their foreheads together. Breaths mingled, and he resisted the temptation to kiss her, because he knew it would take them a while to get through this. A tear slipped down her cheek, and he wiped at it with his thumb, gently across her blushing skin.

"_Fine."_

He had patience.

"_Fine."_

_ -_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**TBC**  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Asking Questions

**Bitter Fruits: Chapter 3**

Neji waits outside the hospital for Hinata. Usually he would have gone inside, but today he does not feel like tolerating the watchful eyes of the nurses. It had been a long day, and his superiors were pressing him for an answer. He had begged off, citing needing more time and having to ask the Clan.

He had yet to tell Hinata. A single bird rested on the tree above him, chirping out a small ditty that didn't reflect the fatigue he currently felt. Emotionally drained after the revelations of the night before, and the happenings that morning, he wasn't sure what to expect for this evening.

She was late. He hoped she wasn't avoiding him. This fear was set to rest moments later, when she finally emerged with a satchel. It meant she had work to do tonight. He couldn't help feeling slightly guilty that he had managed to finish all of his work – but that how he functioned, when under stress he threw himself into his work.

She fell into step with him, their steps mirrored in the dust that preceded their fall. Side by side, he nevertheless found himself casting a wary glance around, as though normal passer-by's would be able to tell what had transpired in the last day.

"How was your day?" Hinata broke the silence with her question, quietly spoken, but he could hear the slight nervous twang in her voice.

"It was..." Neji searched for the right words that could finish a sentence hastily spoken. He needed to tell her, and nervous or not, he'd be damned if he started to lie to her. "Hinata." He angled his body towards her, and she looked up at him, and he noticed that her fringe had become very long and was now hanging in her eyes. She shook her head to clear it away.

"Is-Is everything fine?" Hinata started.

"Yes, well. You're the head of our clan. I've had two offers, one to become the head of a special department in the Konoha Police Forces, and the other is to join ANBU. I am not sure which route to take. What is your advice?" It came across as abrupt, something he immediately regretted. Neji belatedly realized that his way of asking would be a powerful pointer, telling him whether she valued him enough to demand he stay out of harm (as much as any shinobi could), or whether she wanted him gone. And he was genuinely worried as to what her answer would be, because this now seemed like a coercive attempt at demanding her affections, her willingness to accept his overtures.

"Oh." Hinata was shocked, left unsure as to what exactly to say. A request to join ANBU was recognition of a shinobi's talents, and in a way Neji was surprised that it had taken this long to come about, he had always been tipped to join. His work at the Konoha Police Force had been necessary though, and good experience, particularly as they thought he was one of the few who'd be able to keep a close eye on Naruto and Gaara prior to the latter's death. Even now, having seen the body outlined in sand over two years ago, still made a shiver run down his back. There was something deeply unnatural about the talents that the _jinchuuriku_ inherit from the demons they house.

But he knows that the sacrifice they must make of themselves for the safety of villages that aren't always receptive to their personal needs more than made up for the contact he would endure. Not that he considered Naruto himself something to be afraid of, the man had a heart of gold. No, he was only worried about the thing that he housed, the Kyuubi, which in itself was made of pure malevolence.

The fact that he couldn't quite understand how the sealing process had been achieved did not give him peace of mind, he was not the only one who had heard of the loss of control that Naruto had suffered on more than one occasion while away with Gaara for five years. And then he saw the after-effects for himself towards the end of the war against Mist. Although that could hardly be called a war, more of a unilateral invasion. He remembered how it had felt to be with Hinata there, back to back – reassuring, natural. It put him on edge, and he felt a strong protective urge. More so than with the rest of the clan there fighting, every where he looked he could see the white-purple of their eyes in nearly every team.

He almost didn't catch Hinata's words. "Head I may be, but I won't tell you what to do. It's your choice." she said it with such quiet determination, that admiration briefly overtook his procession of her words, and then he was simply amused at how she had managed to side-step his words. Glad that she had, and the laughter bubbled forth, her looking on in surprise and he had the sudden notion to kiss her.

He felt like a hormonal fifteen-year old. Back then he had not had much interest in the business of dating girls, but he did want to experience those urges that came with his age. It was a messy business, behind the farms and with a girl who'd done most of the chasing. He'd come prepared to save his seed from misappropriation, and she'd made clear that getting pregnant was the last thing on her mind. It went on for a few weeks, casually.

She was a civilian, who'd lived close to their training grounds. Reiji. Ten Ten had pointed her out to him. His glance had passed her more than once, she'd accepted, and from there it had gone.

He didn't think Hinata knew. Whether TenTen would have said anything to any of the boys on Hinata's team was something else, but he doubted it. She didn't strike as the gossipy kind, but then most of the kunoichi didn't. Only Ino had that streak, and he suspected it was there to spite Shikamaru more than anything, who didn't particularly enjoy everyone knowing about his visits to Temari before he had even returned.

As abruptly as it had begun, it also ended. She told him that she'd met someone else, that he gave her _more_ than what Neji did; could. He didn't know what she wanted from him – but now he understood. She was too mature for him, him driven only by longing and the desire to fumble heatedly under the shade of trees. He could not be her provider, her protector.

He already had a charge.

-

-

-

Next chapter: Neji makes his decision, some things happen and Hinata gets upset? (hey, but its not a guaranteed version of events in the net chapter). R&R truly very welcome.


	4. Chapter 4: Understanding Survival

**Bitter Fruits: Chapter 4**

-

-

-

The first mistake the enemy made was to attempt to sneak up on them. He'd seen them coming, of course. And the Inuzuka man had smelt them coming, the upwind betraying them. From there, it became a matter of figuring out how many of them there were as opposed to their three.

The scar on his chest pulsed, a reminder of times past. It shouldn't, those days were long gone. He was a decade older, wiser, and history did not repeat itself. That he'd learnt.

The ground changed in consistency as they marched on, becoming wetter. It had recently rained here, and the soil was fertile, clinging to their feet. Not quite mud, but fighting in this would not be good, particularly as they did not know their enemy.

Over the next hour, they were followed in parallel, and then, they moved in closer and Neji felt sure there were four of them, not the two he'd originally sighted. Clearly they had been joined by the rest of their team. They were at a serious disadvantage, skulking about the country side on their way back to the coast, deep in enemy territory. He hoped they were average ninja, easily dispatched. Either they were novices at tracking, or so confident in their abilities that they were trying to scare them, keep them on edge. They needed to find safety, but the nearest town or village was another 30 clicks away. The sea was closer, and that was relative safety, dependent upon the condition of the sea.

These were not the days to belong to.

Their captain motioned a halt. A cousin of TenTen's, Hamaki, it almost felt as though he was working with her. Same sharp sense of humour, and the dedication to their mastery of their art.

The leaves in the tree shifted in a violent motion, and suddenly there was chakra whirling around them, wild pools of it that sort of reminded him of Naruto in half-form. Just without the malevolence, the heat, the oppression of it. This one felt relatively clean in comparison. A sickening crunch to his right tells him that Inuzuka's arm has been broken. He depends on strength, and lacks the finesse to gracefully avoid direct attack. Neji thinks that's why they chose him first – Hamaki's waving weapons from both arms and an exploding tag is pinned between his lips.

The attack on them both comes at the same time, he feels Hamaki dodge next to him, and does so himself from the senbon needles that have been aimed at them. He doesn't want to reveal his strength too soon, lest they re-think their plan. He wants to draw them in, lull them into a false sense of security.

A bone pops somewhere in the background noise of battle, and as Neji moves, he can see the Inuzuka man grimacing as he resets the bone, wrapping bandage around it as he bounces away from the chakra attacks.

It sort of reminds him of Temari's fans, but he doesn't give it more thought, thinking instead of his attacker that he now knows is hiding in the brush in front of him. He can see her, she looks about fifteen. Her forehead protector is obscured under her heavy mouse-brown fringe, and he wonders how she can go out to patrol, or fight with it like that.

He's not yet in stance, but then it wouldn't be good to betray his fighting style just yet.

She cocks her head, and Neji decides to be the cat this time, throwing a kunai lazily in her direction. Perhaps she'll guess. Perhaps not. Her lips purse into a surprised 'o', and then she launches herself at him, hands twirling a seal and he thinks it may be wise to brace himself – but nothing happens, and instead she's still coming closer, hands twirled into fists and they start fighting for real. Taking the time to assess her moves, he sticks to Academy style attacks. She's more graceful than he thought as he blocks punches aimed in quick succession at his face, his neck and his chest, then jumps to avoid the sweep of her legs.

The first punch he lands on her face twists her neck sideways, and for a second he thinks it might have broken her neck. Instead she shakes her head, and he sees brown eyes before she begins to aim punches at him again. It didn't even _faze_ her. Perhaps that was what the hand seals did, numbing her nerves and pain receptors. Without the aid of soldier pills – if he made it out of here he'd have to tell someone about it.

So perhaps he would have to stop her dead in her tracks, and abruptly he switched to his usual style, bringing his shoulder around to barge it into her chest. She falls back, and again there is surprise plastered across her face.

Novice. But Neji doesn't dare smile. His spine straightened, a leg brought forward and open palms in front, he faced her.

Behind him he could tell that the Inuzuka guy was doing a lot better, and Hamaki had managed to injure one, keeping the other one at bay. He needed to finish her, quickly, and aid the others. Fighting with a broken arm was nigh impossible.

This time he ran at her, making false seals and hoping she wouldn't guess his attempts to fight at close range. She didn't, bracing herself instead. The first few hits he got in for free, before the surprised look on her face turned into one of realisation. But by that point it was already too late, and Neji didn't have to even think as he blocked her futile movements, cutting off her chakra points one by one. He didn't feel anything as he saw the blood began to drip out of her mouth, and the corners of her eyes until she collapsed in front of him, shaking slightly. A chop to her neck and she was out cold. Neji turned his attention to the others around him, noting that Hamaki had just dispatched one of their attackers and was doing well against the other. Inuzuka was struggling slightly, so he went to help him, seals forming a leaf shield that warded off kunai.

"Thanks." he rasped out, and Neji nodded in acknowledgement. A dull thud behind them confirmed Hamaki's successful dispatch. That left one for them all, and Neji felt the adrenalin in his blood stream waver and slow down. This battle was almost won.

The one in front of them was an older man, roughly of Hamaki's stature. Strong build, firm and compact. The look on his face was one of stubborn resignation, and Neji knew then that this was going to turn out fine.

Suddenly there was an impact of chakra, a dark force. Not as clean as the one beforehand, but not as oppressive as that of Naruto's in full-fledged shift either. It pressed against them, dank and unwelcome, swirling into their open mouthes, choking. Neji was unsure whether this was real or a genjutsu, breaking out of his shocked stillness into the Great Heavenly Spin. The chakra retreats, but he notes blindly that his compatriots are unconscious on the ground next to him. He refrains from uttering the string of expletives hovering on the tip of his tongue, settling instead into stance.

The man in front of him lightly dances towards him, and for a moment he thinks of Lee drunk. He shakes the image out of his head, directing a palm blast at his opponent. He dances out of its reach, but Neji doesn't mind. Moving forward, he approaches the enemy, both mirroring each others actions they circle one another. The man throws a punch that Neji parries, his fingers fluidly finding their mark in two chakra points that he cuts off with a gentle pulse. Through his eyes he sees the coils of chakra in his body readjusting to the absence of two points. They continue on, parrying kicks and punches, the man landing a fair few on Neji. But for everyone he lands, Neji cuts off another two points, and then the man begins to falter. He sways unsteadily on his legs, then falls to his knees, clutching his neck and coughing blood.

"Why did you attack us?" Neji pants out harshly, glancing over at his compatriots, one of whom was stirring. The girl was still out cold, the other two dead.

The man kept his silence, gurgling slightly on his own blood. Neji wanted to shout at him, but he refused to give the dying man the satisfaction of seeing his calm broken.

The man died quietly.

No identifying marks, nothing to point them to a particular village or faction. He'd never seen them in the bingo book before either, but that didn't mean much. They hadn't been that strong in the first place.

"The girl, Neji." Hamaka reminds him, breaking all protocols with the use of his name. Not that it matters, they always knew who they were fighting with.

He steels himself, walking over to her body while Hamaka rouses the Inuzuka, hoping that she hasn't woken. He places his palm on her chest and pushes his chakra in, stopping her heart. He doesn't allow himself to feel anything but the fact that survival is paramount.

-

-

-

I believe the next chapter will be the last one. The events in this story foreshadow the second part of The Little Things. Hinata & Neji will be making an appearance there, but the focus won't be on them. Forgive me for the short chapters, but I find it best to write like this these days. R & R warmly welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5: Demanding Answers

A/N: Last chapter, any thoughts on the ending would be very much welcomed. Remember, this is based on the Little Things, so they'll be making appearances in Part 2 (chapter 16).

**Chapter 5**

"Sheer fortune that your Heavenly Spin warded off most of the negative impact of the chakra poisoning. The other two are still in hospital, being treated. Not that there's much of a treatment for this kind of thing. Its just a matter of waiting and seeing whether they'll be able to use their chakra pathways unimpeded. Its very interesting actually, because no one has seen a case of this since the Great War, so they've become a bit of a case study for most of us. But if you'd like me to stop them coming around, I will. Anything you want Neji." Hinata babbled, clutching Neji's hand. She'd been here since they admitted him. Of course they would not let her check him over, though she could see enough with her eyes to put her fears at rest. And fears she had many of. Being left alone, to look after the clan. Although she knew she had the strength for it now, she felt closer to Neji than anyone else in her family. And she depended upon him.

"Hmm?" A frown marred Neji's face, and then a tongue flicked out to wet chapped lips.

"Neji?" Hinata now lowered her voice, leaning down to his ear to make herself heard. His eyes opened slowly. "A glass of water?" He nodded. Getting up, she used the basin in the private room to pour a glass of cold water for him. She put a straw in it, allowing him to sip it easily. "Here. How are you feeling?"

Once he had finished drinking, he paused for a moment to consider the question.

"Hungover." A smile hovered around the edges of his mouth, and Hinata quietly laughed at his dry reply. She was glad to hear his voice, glad that he was here. Setting down the glass, she took hold of his hand, sitting next to him again.

"You've worried us all."

"I'm sorry." Neji said, coughing slightly. Hinata appeared horrified.

"I'm forgetting myself, I should get the nurse now that you've woken. Just a second." She called out as she dashed out into the hallway.

* * *

"Why are you telling me this, Tsunade?" Hinata asked, poorly hiding the surprise she was currently experiencing. She had been summoned to the office and been told in no uncertain terms that Neji was being redeployed to the Police Force, to take up the position he had been originally offered.

"Because I know you're the _de facto _Head of the Hyuuga's." Tsunade peered up at her, pen still. Hinata didn't move, shocked at the fact that it had gotten out. That Hiashi now bowed to her leadership.

"I see." Hinata's heart was racing. She was wondering what exactly Tsunade knew about the situation she had painstakingly engineered at home, the way she had debilitated an entire generation with a special blend of herbs. Ritual, ritual and tea. All working to her favour.

"Right now, it is vital that you keep Neji on the island. There are many things occurring here, politically. Neji's presence in the police force will stabilise it." She explained, and Hinata nodded thoughtfully. "I intend to call you to the Council in the near future."

Hinata blinked. "Th-Thank You. I will tell Neji."

Turning to the door, Hinata went to open it.

"And Hinata?"

"Yes Hokage-sama?" She looked back at Tsunade.

"I hope your family is enjoying my great-grandmother's special blend of tea." Tsunade locked eyes with Hinata, and it was then that she knew in no uncertain terms that Tsunade was entirely aware of the situation in her Clan.

"Its subtle spread of flavours are well-received, thank you. If I may be excused?"

* * *

Up until now, Hinata had not mentioned anything to Neji. He was being released today, and having finished teaching, she was waiting for him in the reception, while he filled out the required release forms. The hustle and bustle around her kept her going, knowing full well that she was anxious to see him. One of the nurses was telling her a story about some romance-related disaster she'd experienced, but her mind wasn't on it. She merely nodded and made non-committed noises in the appropriate pauses.

"Hinata." Neji was behind her – she hadn't even heard him approach. Turning to look at him, she definitely felt that he was a million years removed from the pale figure he'd cut when he'd been rushed into the hospital. He was a lot better off than his two team mates. She knew Hamaki would make a full recovery, in time. There was less certainty over the Inuzuka, but that was to be expected. He'd been vulnerable to the attack when his arm was broken, the chakra poisoning had penetrated there the most. He may lose the use of his arm, or they'd be able to localize the spread of it and he'd retain some use of it. Only time would tell. But right now, Hinata did not care about that, because Neji was in front of her, and she knew that it would be okay.

He offered his arm to her. Accepting it, they walked out of the hospital.

* * *

Lifting her tea cup, Hinata took a careful sip, allowing the flavour to spread across her tongue. A Lightly scented tea, suitable for the current weather, the quietened hum of birds in their garden. Neji was sat opposite her, sipping at his. For a moment she looked at him over the rim of the delicately painted china, wondering at how serene he seemed now, the vitality the swaddling clothes they wore hidden from her eyes. But she knew it was there, that deep well of passion that she had not seen openly displayed in many years.

"Neji." Although she feared his reaction, she had to tell him. "You excelled in the last mission. Your captain commended your abilities and teamwork. You... did well."

"Thanks," Neji replied smiling, but then went on gently, "but I can tell there's something on your mind." He put down his empty tea cup, hands loosely resting in his lap.

Hinata kept the tone measured. "You're right. I don't really want to tell you this, because it comes in the form of an order, that we are both obliged to obey. I feel that you chose ANBU because you wanted to go there, and this is at odds with your choice. But we are what we are, and despite everything, this must be done. So, you're to formally resign from ANBU, and take up the department at the police force, as originally offered."

"I see." Neji picked up the cup again, went to sip, but then realised it was empty. Hinata offered him more tea, which he accepted. Hinata was aware of the fact that he was using it as a distraction, to afford him more time in which to respond.

"We are needed here. Both of us. The Hokage mentioned a political situation, and that your presence would stabilise it. She intends to call me to Council. There can be no mistake, _something_ is going on in Konoha, and we are to help contain it."

"I will stay here then. And gladly. There is no point in dying out there on the continent _for nothing_ if the very thing we are trying to protect could be falling apart." Again Neji put down the tea cup. Hinata was beginning to see it as an expression of his anxiety, and she was surprised by this, that he would show her. This was the value of time spent together? _Trust_. "Was that it?"

"Tsunade knows. Knows what I've been doing to the Clan. She's turning a blind eye to it, but she knows."

"Hm. Well, Tsunade knows many things, the fact that she told you shows that she needs us as much as we need her to keep quiet. I wonder how she found out." Neji trailed off.

"The recipe for the blend of tea – it came from her family. So she knew because I took the book out of the medical library, and she had it marked. Then the sudden changes here; she would have put two and two together. I was careless. I assumed that she wouldn't be keeping tags on our access to the library." She explained.

"Well it hasn't caused any real problems. I admit that I wanted to leave ANBU anyway. Out there, you begin to forget why you are doing these things, the killings don't make sense. That's the problem with all of us, we don't operate well without reasons."

"You think so?"

"You know what Shikamaru has said about the war. Sending Naruto and Gaara away as threats to the Mist Village, the fact that the intelligence office already knew of the existence of these demons. Yes, we don't operate well without reasons, so ANBU isn't the place for me. Intelligence, more so. I can see why we are needed here."

"So you'll be duplicating the old intelligence office?"

"No, it'll be responsible for internal intelligence, mostly. With the Hokage's involvement though..." Neji paused, indicating how unsure he was about the future.

Hinata broke the ensuing silence. "I'm glad you're staying. I was worried." She hid behind her cup, heart hammering wildly. "I would be lost without you." She had said it, acknowledged her feelings. She'd spoken her mind. Neji shifted around to her fluidly, palm down on top of the cup she was clinging to, forcing her to put it down softly. Pulling her to him with an arm that snaked around her waist, Neji brushed her fringe to the side for her. "Neji?!"

"I'm going to kiss you," he huskily voiced, staring down into her eyes. Hinata lowered her eyes, then looked up again and nodded. Cupping her cheek, he guided their heads closer until their lips touched. It was a chaste kiss, a bare brush. Hinata clutched at his chest, summoning up her own courage, she leant up and pressed her lips more forcefully against his, reminding him that she was not so delicate. He surprised her with his gentleness, his tongue subtly asking for entrance to her mouth where it tangled with hers, his hand softly stroking her nape – Hinata felt as though she needed to be closer to him, and was surprised by the vehemence of her own response. She wanted to know all of him. The heavy clothes between them suddenly felt like a burden.

"Stay here?" Hinata asked, breaking apart for a moment. Whatever her reservations had once been, they no longer mattered. She imagined years of habit and rote and ritual, and them amongst it all with tea and walks whatever the season. The thought of it brought a smile to her lips, without a hint of anxiety.

"Of course." Neji replied, pulling her tight to him, a warm smile on his lips, and she felt safe and loved.

Murmuring into her hair, "Always."

* * *

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the engagement of Hyuuga Neji and Hinata. _

_Gold Isle, 7pm._

* * *

_Step carefully, this is your generation_.

-

-

-

-

**The End**

A/N: I hope that was a satisfactory end, R&R very welcome.


End file.
